1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even when not powered. Two-dimensional memory devices in which channels of memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells (or channels of the memory cells) are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
A 3D non-volatile memory device includes memory blocks including a plurality of strings that are arranged in a vertical direction over a substrate, and a page buffer and a word line driver that are configured to drive the memory blocks. However, since circuitry, such as the page buffer and the word line driver, occupies large space in a semiconductor device, the 3D non-volatile memory device may be limited in increasing its integration density. In addition, in terms of the structure of the 3D non-volatile memory device, performance may be deteriorated due to disturbance occurring between adjacent strings when the memory device is driven.